


Writer's block stuff

by RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Quote based, Random - Freeform, mostly just to help when I have writer's block, probably kinda sucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws/pseuds/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws
Summary: Mostly just random stuff I write whenever I am having a bit of writer's block.





	Writer's block stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify, I have a list of quotes from books, movies, etc that I like, and had my friends pick random quotes. Then, I had to write a short story based off of it.

**Prompts: “Oops. Sorry, my fingers slipped.” (Death the Kid - Soul Eater)**

 

The corpse fell to the ground, blood spilling from the fresh wounds (read: bullet holes). Wade lowers the gun and calmly says, “Oops. Sorry, my fingers slipped.” Spidey gestured frantically  at the dead body.

 

“Slipped? You just murdered a man! Wade shrugged and holstered the gun. “How are you so calm?” Spidey shouted.

 

“He probably deserved it.”

 

**Prompt: “Baskin Robbins always finds out.” (Manager guy - Ant-Man)**

 

Clark had just finished work at the Daily Planet and was buying ice cream at Baskin Robbins. When he walked in, he ordered his favorite ice cream flavor. As he waited, the lady making his ice cream took one look at him and gasped.

 

“You’re..you’re Superman,” she whispered. Clark’s eyes widened, and he looked around frantically. 

 

“Alright, alright. You got me,” he said in a hushed tone. “I should have been more careful. Baskin Robbins always finds out.”

 

“Don’t worry,” the worker said. “I won’t tell anyone.” He nodded his appreciation as she finished his order.

**Prompt: “I’m with you until the end of the line.” (Captain America - Winter Soldier)**

 

Nightwing stared at a picture of him and Wally from his days as Robin. Along with Kaldur, they’d started the team together. Without Wally, leading the team didn’t feel the same.

 

He could feel tears leaving wet trails down his cheeks. “Why did you have to do it, Wally?” He couldn’t contain the overwhelming sorrow. “What happened to ‘I’m with you until the end pf the line’?”

 

**Prompt: “And I thought Batman was the detective.” (Alfred - Justice League Unlimited)**

 

Steve was having difficulty with technology once again. He couldn’t figure out how to work Tony’s tablet.

 

Tony was attempting to help him. “Tony, I need your help with this.” He handed over the tablet. “All I know is it isn’t turning on.” Tony took the tablet, held the power button, and handed it back to Steve.

 

“Wow, Tony. You’re a genius,” he said genuinely. “I’m terrible with technology still.”

 

“And I thought Batman was the detective,” Tony said rolling his eyes. “You’re just realizing this?”

 

“No, but thank you.” Steve walked out, excessively tapping on the screen. “Dang thing.”

 

**Prompt: “Don’t talk, you lower the IQ of the whole street.” (Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock (BBC))**

 

Hal stood behind Bruce, who was typing away at the batcomputer. The device they’d found in the sewer was set next to the keyboard. “I bet if we let my friend in Central City take a look at it, he could tell us something,” Hal said.

 

Bruce paused his typing and said, “Don’t talk, you lower the IQ of the whole street.” Hal glared at the back of Bruce’s head. “This device is of alien origins. We’ll need the alien from Metropolis.” He pulled up a stash of files he’s compiled on Superman.

 

“If you say so,” Hal whispered. “Don’t cry to me if he nearly kills you.”

 

**Prompt: “You and I remember Budapest very differently.” (Hawkeye - The Avengers)**

 

“So, what is this whole Budapest thing about?” Tony asked as he flew the Quinjet. Clint and Natasha flashed each other a look. “Well,” Natasha started. “It’s a long story, but I was on a mission to assassinate a politician, as I do. Clint was on his own mission, and happened to be nearby when i was being attacked. We knocked everyone out, which is when he decided to ask me to join him at SHIELD.”

 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “And that was Budapest,” she finished.

 

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

 

**Prompt: “They said the age of heroes would never come again, It has to.” (Justice League)**

 

Bruce stared down at the casket. The ‘s’ symbol brought back the guilt he had been feeling. “I’m sorry it had to end this way, Clark.” He was almost getting choked up, surprisingly enough. “I know you believed in what you were doing, whether I acknowledged it or not. Diana’s going to help me now that you’re gone. We want to honor your memory the best way we know how to.”

 

Bruce paused, not sure what else to say. “They said the age of heroes would never come again. It has to.”


End file.
